Fire and Tiger
by Tailzy
Summary: Firekit questions Sandstom about Firestar rated t for safety
1. Prolouge

**My first story, hope its good!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS *cough cough* I wish I did**

"Hello? Whose there?" said Bramblestar. "Its me," said Cinderpelt. "Oh hi Cinderpelt, why are you here??" "I have a prophecy for you, Bramblestar, it is, _once peace is over, Fire and Tiger will fight again._" "Whaa?? I don't get it, Firestar and my dad are both dead, and they're not even in the same place?? Im so confused??"


	2. Alliences

**My first story, no flames please**

**Disclaimer: of course I do not own warriors, don't ask**

**Alliances**

**Thunder clan**

**Leader: BrambleStar**

**Deputy: BerryNose**

**Medicine cat: JayFeather**

**Warriors:**

**DustPelt**

**SandStorm**

**Apprentice: RedPaw**

**CloudTail**

**BrakenFur**

**Apprentice: GoldenPaw**

**SorrelTail**

**ThornClaw**

**Apprentice: BriarPaw**

**WhiteWing**

**BirchFall **

**GrayStripe**

**CinderHeart**

**LionBlaze**

**MouseWhisker**

**Apprentice: BumblePaw**

**HazelTail**

**Apprentice: BlossomPaw**

**FoxLeap**

**RosePetal**

**ToadStep**

**DoveWing**

**IvyTail**

**Apprentices**

**RedPaw [SorrelTails kit]**

**GoldenPaw [also SorrelTails Kit]**

**BriarPaw**

**BlossomPaw**

**Bumblepaw**

**Queens**

**IceCloud: Mother of Lionblazes Kit: FirePaw.**

**PoppyFrost: Expecting BerryNoses Kits.**

**SquirrelFlight: Expecting Bramblestars Kits.**

**Elders**

**LeafPool: Retired early because of pain and being humiliated**

**Longtail**

**MouseFur**

**Important of Shadow clan **

**Leader: RussetStar**

**Deputy: RowanClaw**

**Medicine cat: FlameTail**

**Important Warriors**

**DawnWhisker**

**TigerStripe**

**Important of River Clan**

**Leader: MistyStar**

**Deputy:OtterTail**

**Apprentice: StonePaw [MistyStars only kit]**

**Medicine cat: WillowTail**

**Important of Windclan**

**Leader: OneStar**

**Deputy: HeatherTail**

**Medicine cat: BarkFace [correct if wrong]**


	3. Chapter 1

**I decided to make a chapter**

**Disclaimer-I do not own warriors, I never will**

* * *

"Mama, how long until I become an apprentice" asked Firekit. "Soon Firekit, soon" said his mother, Icecloud. Firekit was the only kit of Lionblaze and Icecloud, and was named after Thunder clans desisted leader, Firstar. Squirrelflight was heavily pregnant with her first real litter with Bramblestar, and Berrynose, Thunder clans Deputy, got over Honyferns death and is now having Kits with Poppyfrost. "Here you go, Firekit, here's your nice juicy mouse!" said Goldenpaw, Who was one of the nicest apprentices along with his brother, Redpaw. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the high rock for a clan meeting!" said Bramblestar. " We have some apprentices old enough to be warriors!!" Bramblestar called Bumblepaw up to him. " Bumblepaw, do you promise to hold up the warrior code, and to protect it up to the cost of your life?" "I do" said Bumblepaw. Firekit was totally zoned out in awe as he saw the apprentices proudly become warriors. When he paid attention again he noticed that the clan was chanting " Bumblebee! Briarfur! Blossomtail! Bumblebee! Briarfur! Blossomtail!!!" Just then Jayfeather was yelling "Squirrelflights kits are coming!!!!"

* * *

**Raggedtail: ello! I am Raggedtail, and this is Crookedtail**

**Crookedtail: hi!**

**Raggedtail: And we are your reviewers!!! We are here to discuss the story!!**

**Crookedtail: Wow, a clifee!!!**

**Raggedtail: Yeah, but there's a problem, can my lovely reviewers give me a name for one of Squirrelflights kits? Please include**

**Name:**

**Gender: **

**Eye color:**

**Pelt color: **

**Other: **

**And could you do the same for Poppyfrosts kits?**


	4. Chapter 2

Raggedtail: Thank you Fogtalion for the new character!!

Name: RobinkitGender: She-catEye Color: AmberPelt Color: Sandy tabby, one white pawOther: Okay, she has the same color pelt as Sandstorm but darker with tabby stripes

She will be one of Squirrelflights kits!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

* * *

Jayfeather ran into the nursery while Firekit curiously watched. Squirrelflight, Firepaws aunt, was screaming while Bramblestar sat over her saying "Its ok, its ok" even though Bramblestar was clearly more afraid than Squirrelflight was.

Icecloud was letting Firekit watch the little kits come out one by one. Firekit sat anxiously to see what the little kits will look like. "Mama? What will Squirrelflight name them?" said Firekit. "Whatever she wants to name them," Said Icecloud.

After the kits were born and everything was quiet again in the nursery Firekit went up to Squirrelflight and asked "What did you name them?" Squirelflight replied "The dark brown tom with green eyes is Sunkit and the she cat with a sandy colored coat with amber eyes is Robinkit. Just then Sandstorm, Firekits elderly Great grandmother walked into the nursery to meet Firekits new den mates. "Wow!" said Sandstorm "The she cat looks just like me, I wish Firestar was here to see him right now!" Firekit leaped up at the sound of the ex. Leaders name.

"Sandstorm, who was Firestar?" said Firekit. "Well" Sandstorm was looking teary eyed as she said this "Firestar was my mate, and the mother of Squirrelflight and Leafpool, was a wonderful leader, there was this evil cat named Tigerclaw, who had murdered my father, Redtail, was trying to hide his secret until his apprentice told Firestar, Firepaw at the time, about the murder. Firestar tried to tell everyone that Tigerclaw, but everyone, even his own mentor, Bluestar, ignored him. One day Tigerclaw tried to murder Bluestar in her own den, then Firestar saved her and she banished Tigerclaw from thunder clan for good."

"Wow, long story" said Firekit "can you tell more?" "Sure, if you want" said Sandstorm " The next time we heard from Tigerclaw he killed one of our warriors and was attacking patrols then on day he was Shadow clans leader. He was a great leader, but no one knew his secret. He set up a bunch of Dogs to attack Thunder clan. 3 cats were killed, including Bluestar, and Brightheart, who is still alive today, got all torn up. Tigerstar joined together River clan and Shadow clan to make Tiger clan. Tiger clan joins forces with Blood clan, a vicious group of rouges who is led by a little cat named Scourge. Tigerstar thinks he could lead the whole forest so Scourge leaped onto Tigerstar, and, well, took all of his nine lives at once. Once Tigerstar was gone Firestar and all the other leaders Made Lion clan and Killed Scourge and ran off all of his Clan."

"So will I become leader someday like Firestar?" asked Firekit. "Maybe someday" said Sandstorm and Sandstorm walked off to go on a hunting patrol. Icecloud happily watched Firekit proudly pounce around acting like Firestar. Squirrelflight was feeding Robinkit and Sunkit. Poppyfrost was now heavily pregnant with her kits and will be having them any day now.

* * *

**Raggedtail: thanks for the names, but could I have 2 more for Poppyfrosts kits?**


End file.
